Talk:Theresa Sullivan/@comment-32266852-20170908165549/@comment-32266852-20170909150803
Quote The comment isn't about 1st person or 3rd person narration. The comments about how much time you spend making sure the reader understands something or someone in the story. You have absolutely no idea what character development means. End Quote Let's look at Theresa's husband Steve Hartley. Steve flies to England to join Theresa: ************** I was just inside the door and wrapped my arms around his neck immediately. “Oh God! I’m so glad you came.” “When I thought you were dead I wanted to die too. What would I do without my Theresa?” “I should have told you about HAL.” “No. I would have needed to marry you to prove something instead of for yourself. HAL has nothing to do with us.” I smiled. The issue was dead that quickly. No tears. No histrionics. No complaints. It was always so simple with Steve. Anybody who was hoping to see our marriage break up and fill the talk shows with drivel would be disappointed. “How are my parents?” “Your mother is having a rough time. First you were dead. Then you were invaded by an alien. Then they said you fell out of the plane. Then they said you were screaming in the water, then they found you in the water and declared you dead again. Then you came back to life. Now it’s your job to save the world. That’s a lot for a mother to take.” “How is she doing?” “She’s confused. The doctor says she’s always thought of herself as your mom. She was supposed to take care of you. There’s nothing she can do to help you. She’s lost her purpose. She’ll get used to it. Your father told me to come take care of you.” “He was right.” ************** Consider how many things we learn about Steve in this less than a page except. 1. He loves Theresa and couldn't live without her. 2. The fact that Theresa never told him about HAL is not an issue with him. He puts no blame on her. 3. While Theresa's own parents have a hard time dealing with the situation, Steve expresses no problems with himself. He is a rock. 4. He makes it clear he came to support his wife. He assumes great responsibil ity in considering Theresa's task to save the world. 5. They immediately engage in trivial conversation about the events of the last twoweeks. Steve maintains a normal relationship by talking about ordinary things instead agonizing on the trials ahead so as to make his wife feel everything is under control. When the New York law firm files a class action suit about Theresa's gold sales, which destroy the fortunes of gold bullion investors, Theresa gets upset and tells him, "It was your idea to get gold", and runs upstairs to cry. Steve is shocked and angry at he r outburst, but instead of going upstairs to argue with her he goes to the basement playroom to play pool by himself until she cools off. There are other scenes in which Steve stars, but I think we have a good idea of what he's about.